1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to gaming machines. More particularly, the present invention discloses a method and apparatus for providing gaming machines with a multi-tiered or selectable power supply that enables substantial time-savings when a gaming machine is undergoing maintenance.
2. The Prior Art
Gaming machines having a single power switch are well known. An example of a slant-top style gaming machine is shown in FIG. 1. A typical gaming machine 100 has a top candle 102, a glass art area 104, bill acceptor 106 (shown in two typical locations), reel display area 108, reel panel 110, and player input devices (usually buttons) 112. In addition, inside a prior art gaming machine (cut-through circle 114) are the game logic components 116, comprising a main processor board and connections, and a power supply 118. When the game machine is opened for service, there is a single power switch which turns off all the power to the game machine. This requires the game machine to re-boot once power is turned back on.
As game machine logic has become more complex, now comprising a full-featured OS such as Linux or Microsoft's NT® as well as the gaming applications, the time required for cold-start reboots has become significant (over 2 minutes). If any game configuration must be carried out, that time must be added on top of the re-boot time. This can be especially aggravating to casinos and their patrons when the power must be shut of for a minor field repair.
Thus, there is a need to create better solutions for dealing with power and re-boot when gaming machines need minor on-site upgrades and/or repair (such as burnt-out displays, bulbs, fluorescents, etc.).